


Adequate

by heartforhire



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-up Frisk, Chara Is Not Evil, Depressed Sans, F/F, F/M, Frisk Identifies As Female, Frisk Needs A Hug (And Some Anti-Depressants Too), Frisk Thinks Dust Is Pretty, Grillby Is A Fucking Miracle Worker, Grillby Remembers Resets, If This Bothers You The Back Arrow Is Right There, Implied/Referenced Genocide Runs, M/M, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Remembers Some Resets, Poor Frisk, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, So does Chara, Undyne Needs To Calm The Fuck Down, poor Chara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartforhire/pseuds/heartforhire
Summary: It happened for a reason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Angst appeals to me, apparently. Dear God, _someone_ give Frisk a fucking hug.
> 
> -Kloe

Frisk's world was genocide.

The weak fell to the strong, and the strong one was her. Or the girl in control of her body. She wasn't sure anymore. She just wanted to go back.

(It's not like anyone would be waiting, though.)

It would be better than this… better than this itchy gray that covered her skin. Better than this endless repeat of the same world. Better than monsters falling under her varying blades.

The one in control of her body wasn't as weak as she was. Determination rolled off Her very presence in waves. She just wanted to be strong, to survive.

Frisk didn't understand, but she could feel the other's conviction, so she remained in her dark, shadowy corner of her mind, watching through eyes that weren't really her own anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are going to be really short until the real shit starts going down.

There was always hesitation in the beginning, when Frisk's body fell. She didn't want to hurt Toriel, the gentle, matronly goat monster who had helped them, but it had to be done. The weak fell to the strong.

She always treated the dust with more care than anything else, and Frisk wished she was dust, just so that she would have someone to hold her like that.

It was at thoughts like that She paused, a brief flash of discomfort crossing their shared brain space before Her emotions were back in her own, locked down. Frisk never understood why.

…that was a lie, she knew why.

Frisk was disgusting, it made sense that no one in their right mind would ever try and talk to her. She wasn't good enough for anyone, and she knew that. She accepted that. It made sense.

There was another flash of discomfort from Her side.

Frisk flinched.


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk hated Snowdin.

It was so cold. The only ones who were still there by the time that She got there were the two skeleton brothers and a few dogs.

Papyrus struck a bit too close to home, his exuberance and constant state of excitement reminding her of Stitch. Sans reminded her of what she should've been.

She didn't even want to touch on the way they looked at each other.

Sometimes, ghost emotions escaped Her barrier, reaching Frisk and leaving her faint impressions. It happened the most around Toriel, the brothers and a statue in Waterfall. It was mostly regret, but there was anger and loss, too.

Frisk didn't know what happened to make Her feel that, but she didn't want it to ever happen again to Her.

She didn't deserve it.


	4. Chapter 4

The first time that Frisk had spoken to Her was when she decided to count the RESETs.

"106," she whispered to herself. "106."

 _"No,"_ a voice whispered, high and soft. _"419."_

Then the voice was silent, and despite Frisk's efforts, it wouldn't come back. Eventually, she stopped trying, feeling only regret and the mental impression of herself drifting from Her side of the mind.


	5. Chapter 5

It was small at first. 

The cold started biting at Frisk.

It went away for a bit, once She felt the alarm coming from her. The sensation had shut off again, but it seemed harder, less simple for Her. Frisk knew the brief snatch of frigid cold was not allowed through because She wanted it done, but for some reason, it just happened.

Frisk wanted it back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone who left kudos and comments! Hell, even those people who didn't but hit the story name anyway! You have no idea how much they make me smile! Those little numbers are what I like to call my life, seeing as I don't really have one. 
> 
> I meant to update this when I got the part finished… but things came up… but that doesn't matter anymore. Here comes the feels train!
> 
> Also, this story will get dark as all fuck as it goes on. I'm just warning you.
> 
> Shit's gonna go down.
> 
> -Kloe

Waterfall was where She came to cry.

Almost every Reset, she'd come, sit by the strange, time worn statue and cry.

Frisk wasn't sure why, but she knew there was something she could do. Reaching out, she brushed a ghostly hand of comfort across Her back.

She might not have been the best big sister, but… she could try, one last time for Her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**RESET: 777** _

Frisk didn't do much but sleep, curled in on herself in an attempts to block out the world she saw through Her eyes. It was always the same thing, over and over and over. She would've lost count if it weren't for Her adding to the glowing white number floating in the shared mindspace.

Frisk didn't like to stay in the single mindspace. It was lonely. Here, she had someone else, even if that someone was hidden behind a wall.

A self-deprecating smile turned the corners of Frisk's mouth down. Of course she had to burden people with her presence. If she wasn't there, then She wouldn't have to put up such a strong wall.

This time, instead of the discomfort, a small, white hand pushed through the wall to hover uncertainly over Frisk's head.

_"Please don't think that,"_ said the voice that Frisk knew to be Hers. _"You're fine the way you are."_

The hand came down to rub Frisk's head slightly. That was all it took for the brunette to burst into tears.


End file.
